The Assassin
by Zoa-lii
Summary: Megatron has decided to hire an assassin to kill Optimus, and when there's a new Autobot recruit, Hot Rod becomes suspicious of him, but no one else sees anything wrong. But is this assassin the only threat? My OC story, set in G1 before TF:TM.
1. Hiring of an Assassin

CHAPTER ONE: HIRING OF AN ASSASSIN

"Your prey will not be easy to defeat."

"I've heard that before, Megatron. But each time, I've come out on top, with nary a scratch."

Megatron nodded. He heard of the dreadful stories of the Storm-Breaker assassin. Each time he took a job, he would dispose of his quarry in horrific ways famous for his kind.

"Animus, you come highly recommended by many. Some of my Decepticons have even heard of you. And they fear you. The Storm-Breakers are a notorious kind, maybe even more so than _some_ Decepticons."

The Storm-Breakers were a young Transformer race. They were created by humanoids of an unknown distant planet as labor-bots, but they soon grew tired of their slave-like existence. A group of robots, led by a bot known as Maelstrom, revolted and destroyed the fleshlings holding them captive. But the smell of blood was too strong for the robots to resist. Maelstrom upgraded his entire force to the weather controlling robots they are now, and they quickly laid waste to the planet, killing everyone: man and woman, even down to the smallest child. After the mass murder, the robots appointed Maelstrom their leader, and they called themselves Storm-Breakers. Since then, they took up the role of assassins and mercenaries, killing for pay, no questions asked. This way, they kept their blood lust under control, while creating a society of villains feared across the universe.

"But the one I've hired you to kill is strong. I've tried for years to defeat him, and he somehow manages to escape death!"

Animus' red eyes flashed over his holographic image. "He's just a bit too much for you, is he?"

Megatron growled. "You can be replaced by another of your assassin brothers, you know!"

Animus chuckled. "You won't find a better killer than me. I am programmed to kill. Besides," the hologram flickered, "I like an opponent who can make my job…interesting."

"You're idea of disguising yourself as one of them is genius, I'll say. This will definitely be interesting." Megatron smiled. "I'll have to keep tabs on your progress."

"Pretending to be one of them will be a fun little game. They won't know what hit them." Animus snarled.

"I'll have your pay ready as soon as the job is done. Remember, it is a considerable amount."

"You don't have to remind me. Now, I must go. The Autobot ship to Earth is departing, and I must be aboard."

The hologram flickered off and Megatron was left in darkness, only his blood-red eyes piercing through the bleakness.

"Finally! This time, there will be no escape for you…Optimus Prime!"


	2. Autobot Reinforcements

CHAPTER TWO: AUTOBOT REINFORCEMENTS

"Hey, is anyone sitting here?"

Animus glanced up from looking at the floor, his optics now the bright blue of the Autobots. The young rookie standing near him was indicating the seat next to him, on which Animus had sat his travel case.

"Uh, no, go ahead and sit down." Animus scooped up his pack and pushed it under his seat.

"Thanks." The red Transformer sat down and pushed his own travel case underneath his seat. "The name's Hot Rod. What's yours?" he asked.

"Animus,"

"Well, Animus, where're you from? I don't remember seeing you at Autobot Academy."

"Oh well,"

"Oh well? Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not one for chit-chat."

"Yeah, I can see that," Hot Rod turned from him and placed headphones on his head, blocking out the presence of his rude neighbor.

Animus didn't care what the robot with the flame-job thought of him. He just needed to get his job done. He decided to just observe the Autobots with him on the ship and find a way to fool them to believe he was one of them. Across from where he sat, were three Transformers. There was a pink one named Arcee, the only female of the group. He had overheard her name when she introduced herself to the green bot next to her named Springer. They were intently conversing together and he could tell there was some attraction between the two. He heard Hot Rod grunt beside him and move to cross his arms. Jealous perhaps?

The next Autobot he observed was large, red, and blue. His name was Ultra Magnus, the commander of the group. He would often get up and leave the small and crowded compartment to speak with the pilots, always keeping track of their progress.

His attention then turned to another pair of Autobots. One was a young, blue speedster; the other seemed like nothing but a grouchy old man.

The blue Transformer called himself Blurr. The name suited him well, for everything he did or said was all in one super-fast blur. He was talking to the old mech, and the old mech was talking to him. Animus couldn't understand what the Blurr was saying, but the old bot, Kup by name, was talking of an old battle he had fought in his younger days. If Kup was to be believed, he had won that great battle all on his own and escaped with nary a scratch against all overwhelming odds. Yeah right….

_Well_, thought Animus, _it doesn't seem that imitating an Autobot will be too hard._

The trip to Earth was comfortable enough. Animus just observed the others around him, learning all he could about Autobot behavior before they landed at Autobot City. The Autobots were a lot different from Storm-Breakers like him, and even the Decepticons with which he had had contact with. Even with just a few hours of observation, he could tell that the Autobots were a race who wanted peace, but would fight for it if necessary. He respected them for that. He had known entire races that had been eradicated because they were too afraid to fight for their freedom, but the Autobots seemed like a strong unit. They weren't going down without a fight.

He inwardly laughed at that. He was there to kill their leader. Would they still be able to function once their commander was no longer there? Would they totally give up hope? Maybe some of them, but Animus believed this group he was with would continue. Megatron would still have resistance, even if Optimus Prime was dead.

As the shuttle began its descent to the ground, Animus looked out a small window to get a look at his surroundings. The landing platform below him was busy. There were a few more shuttles in sight and many Autobots around them. He could see that there was even a small group awaiting their shuttle to land. At the head of this small group were standing two powerful looking mechs: a bulky red one which Animus didn't recognize and another one which was tall, red, and blue. His stance was strong and confident, like that of a leader, and Animus could tell that by the description given to him by Megatron that this was Optimus Prime.

Hot Rod came and looked out the same window with Animus. He gasped when he saw the Autobot leader waiting for their shuttle to land.

"It's Optimus," he gasped.

Animus turned an optic to the rookie and slightly grinned. "You mean you've never seen him before?" he asked.

"No. I've always dreamt of meeting him though. Have you ever met him?"

"Nope, this is a first for me to, pal." Animus answered, adding 'pal' to his reply in hopes of seeming more like he was one of the gang.

"Come on, bots! Get your gear and prepare for landing. Joyride's over!" shouted Kup from across the room. "You two at the window! Get a move on. We aren't getting any younger here!"

"I can't imagine him ever being young." Hot Rod whispered to Animus before reaching for his gear.

"I heard that, young'un! Just for that, I'm going to keep an extra close optic on you." Kup threatened before leaving the room.

"Oh, great!" groaned Hot Rod as he too left the room. Animus took one more look out the window at Optimus, to his surprise, he found him looking straight back at him. He quickly ducked away from the window and snatched up his gear. He didn't know if the Autobot commander could see him or not, but it surprised him nonetheless.

"Hey, Animus! Waitin' on you here!" Kup shouted from another room. Animus forgot about Optimus for the time being and hurried to join the others leaving the shuttle.

Once off the ship, Animus joined the other Transformers at attention as Optimus and the other bot began the inspection.

"Alright, let's see whut we have here." The red Autobot spoke with a heavy accent and looked at his data pad while he called off the names of the bots that should be present.

"We have Ultra Magnus and Kup, bringing with them four new bots: Arcee, Blurr, Hot Rod, and Springer. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Ironhide, except we had a last minute rookie to join up." Ultra Magnus answered and then pointed to Animus. "His name is Animus, just sent to us from the Academy."

Ironhide looked Animus over and nodded, then punched in the changes into the data pad. "Alright, so's that it then?"

Ultra Magnus nodded, "That's it."

Ironhide nodded then stepped back for Optimus to address the new arrivals. The leader stepped up and greeted them:

"Welcome to Earth. I know this is your first time to this planet, and for some of you, your first assignment since graduating from the Autobot Academy. You have been sent here to continue your training and to get acquainted with our allies; the humans of Earth. Granted, we're a long way from Cybertron, but Megatron still has reasons for attacking Earth, mainly to mine its vast energon resources, and the humans cannot defend themselves from the Decepticon menace without our help. We brought the war here, and it's our duty to protect the innocent inhabitants of this planet. That is what Autobot City is for, and that is why you are here to help man this base. With Megatron in hiding, we need all the available personnel to be ready for anything and everything. With your help, maybe we can defeat Megatron once and for all."

Animus paid great attention to Optimus' speech. Goodness was this guy an optimist, maybe that's where he got his name. Optimus began to speak again, so he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Now, Ironhide will take you to the barracks, where you will stow your gear. Then he will take you to the med bay where you will choose your Earth alt modes. When you leave the base it is best if you can transform into something the humans won't find strange." Optimus then turned to Ironhide. "They're all yours. Now Ultra Magnus, Kup, if you two will follow me."

The new arrivals watched as Optimus and the other two bots walked away toward the main part of the base, probably headed for the command room. Animus really wanted to follow them to see where that was, but Ironhide then ordered the new recruits to follow him, so he hefted his gear up to an easier to carry position, and followed the line to the barracks.

Once Animus had stowed his gear, he met the other bots in the med bay. He stood next to a large computer screen where the head medic, who he believed was called Ratchet, showed the new recruits available Earth modes. Hot Rod, Blurr, and Arcee all chose what the Earthlings called sports cars, while Springer, who was the only triple-changer amongst them chose a large helicopter and a large car for his alts. Animus was still trying to decide on his new mode while the others were reformatted to fit theirs. He scanned through the flying vehicles, not even considering anything else. He was about to choose an F-22 when he came across the Osprey helicopter. It was definitely more his style; bulky, powerful looking, and he really liked the propellers. He turned to the Autobot medic standing next to him and grinned gleefully.

"That's what I want." he announced.

Ratchet nodded and punched in the data in a computer. Next to that computer was a door in the wall, which led into a small room which would automatically upgrade him to his new chosen alt mode.

The medic opened the door and turned to Animus. "Ready?" he asked.

Animus nodded and without hesitation, stepped into the chamber. This wasn't the first time he had changed modes, so he knew exactly what to expect.

"All set, kid?" Ratchet called from the outside, preparing to press the door switch.

"I am,"

The door began to slide shut and with a punch of a button from Ratchet, the lights dimmed inside the compartment. The lights were dimmed only for a moment though as the computer completed the reformatting. Before Animus knew it, the door was opening once again. He stepped back out into the open and began to look over his new armor. The wings of the Osprey were now on his back, jutting out like wings on a dragon. On his forearms were two cannons, and the tail of the helicopter folded out to form his legs and feet. His form was a dark green color, and the wings and propellers on his back were black. He actually liked it a lot.

He turned to Ratchet only to notice him scratching the side of his head.

"What's wrong?" Animus asked.

"That was the fastest reformat I've ever seen. Usually it takes a while the first times. Have you ever changed your alt mode before?"

Uh, oh, a problem. Maybe he could shrug it off as no big deal. "No sir," he answered.

"Really? It just seems like your body is used to it, is all."

Animus shrugged. "I guess different bots adapt at different rates, sir."

"Yeah, I guess so. Now, why don't you all head to the training room to get used to your new forms, huh? I got work to do. The twins of terror nearly got themselves scrapped again, and once again, I have to fix 'em!"

So like that, the new recruits were forced out of the med bay and followed Ironhide to the training area.

Once there, Ironhide left them, but not without a warning to not forget the way there, and orders to be there first thing after reveille to begin training and their other duties.

Animus stepped out of the training area as soon as Ironhide left. He had to locate Optimus, and now was as good a time as any. And he had an excuse. If he got caught flying around Autobot City, he could say he was just trying out his new Earth mode, which wouldn't really be a lie because he did desperately want to try it out. He was about to transform and take off when Springer ran up.

"Hey, where're you going? About to try out your new mode?"

Animus nodded and jumped into the air, instantly changing from robot to helicopter.

"Well, I'll go with you, wait for me!" The triple-changer also jumped up in the air, transformed, and began to follow Animus.

This was perfect. Now he wouldn't be flying all alone, and if they were caught, it wouldn't suspicious in the least; just two newbies exploring the base! He couldn't ask for a better situation.

He flew all over the base that day, trying to find the Autobot leader, but it was a futile effort. He never got a glimpse of him. What could the Autobot leader possibly be doing that kept him hidden all day? Animus was forced to cut his search short because the sun started to set and Springer had already headed back to the barracks. With one quick last scan of the area, Animus turned around and headed back to the barracks as well. He would have to wait until tomorrow before he could locate his quarry, and even then, he would have to think of something to get him away from the other Autobots so he could be killed. At least Animus had a good idea of where things were located. Finding Optimus wouldn't be too hard hopefully.


	3. A Slight Problem

CHAPTER THREE: A SLIGHT PROBLEM

The next morning, Animus joined the other new recruits in the training area just as Ironhide ordered. Today, the old warrior was going to evaluate the new bots' fighting skill, just in case the Decepticons showed up, and to determine if they needed more training or not. Kup also came to help Ironhide to train the rookies. Springer was no rookie, so he wasn't there, and Arcee went elsewhere to train with the other fembots, so in the training area along with Animus were just Blurr and Hot Rod.

"OK, you two," Kup said, indicating for Animus and Hot Rod to step over to the sparring area where he was, "I want to see just how much that Academy taught you. So, if you two will step into the ring we'll-"

"For the sake of my sanity, Blurr, will you slow down?!"

Three heads turned in the direction of the shout to find Blurr exasperated with trying to get Ironhide to understand his speedy way of speech. Needless to say, the old warrior was not having an easy time of it, and was only growing more frustrated and angry with the blue Autobot the more he spoke.

"Slow down, I can't understand a flippin' thang yer sayin'! Kup! Get over here and help me figure out what this bot is tryin' to tell me!"

Kup turned back to Animus and Hot Rod and laughed. "All right, while I'm translating for Ironhide, you too start without me."

Kup left the sparring area and Animus and Hot Rod turned to each other.

"Ok, ready?" Hot Rod asked Animus.

"Ready if you are." he answered.

"Ok, but be warned, I'm good." bragged Hot Rod.

"Arrogant maybe, but let's see if your skills match up to your bragging."

Animus and Hot Rod lunged at each other, kicking, hitting, and dodging. Animus had to admit, Hot Rod was better than he appeared, but he was still no match for Animus' true skills, but he still had to tone it down to keep up appearance as a rookie. Animus was getting more confident as the fight carried on, in fact, he got careless. Before he knew what was happening Hot Rod brought his leg up in a high kick which nailed Animus right in the face, but with lightning reflex, Animus grabbed Hot Rod's leg, flipped him to the ground, and pinned him with his foot to his chest. Animus didn't realize what he had done until he found his forearm gun pointing at the Autobot's head and Hot Rod's frightened face staring up the barrel.

Trying to regain his composure, Animus backed away and extended his hand to help Hot Rod up, knowing he had just blown his cover, but hoping he could still pull it off as a lucky hit.

"What was that!?" Hot Rod questioned, not taking the offered hand as he stood up.

"Um, it was beginner's luck."

"That wasn't beginner's anything! You looked like you wanted to kill me!" Hot Rod insisted.

"Really, it's just a move I learned by watching the seasoned fighters, and I just pulled it off by sheer luck."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Before Animus could think of anything else to say, Kup returned to start their training. Animus didn't get careless the rest of the day. In fact, he made himself appear so fresh out of the Academy, that Kup decided he needed more in-depth training, and decided he was going to personally teach him and Hot Rod how to be, as he put it, real Autobots.

Hot Rod watched him all during training, and even after they left, he followed him. Animus knew it was only a matter of time before he mentioned his little slip-up, so he had to do everything he could to ensure that no one would believe him. He decided to go explore the inside of Autobot City with some of the new arrivals, so he found Blurr and Springer and they eagerly agreed to join him. Springer had already seen a lot of the base, so he offered to show them around. Soon, they met some of the Autobots who had been there for a while, and began to make friends with them. Animus wasn't one for making friends, he actually loathed being around anyone, but he did his best acting job to ensure they thought he was just another friendly Autobot, especially since he noticed Hot Rod following him around. If he was trying not to be seen, he was doing a lousy job of it, because Animus noticed him following them, peaking around corners, and ducking behind walls. If it weren't for the fact that Animus knew Hot Rod suspected him, he would've thought the antics of the rookie were laughable, but right now, no matter how bad the Autobot's trailing skills were, he could not let his guard down for even a second. In all his years of being an assassin, he had made few mistakes, but he realized now that he had become quite cocky, and he was now paying for that cockiness. Still, he believed he could salvage this mess, because so far, Hot Rod was the only one who suspected anything. And really, the rookie had no evidence against him, and until he did, he didn't have a reasonable argument against him. It was just his word against Animus', and Animus wasn't about to give him, or anybody else, any credible evidence that he wasn't an Autobot. So, he continued to laugh and joke along with the Autobots he was with, knowing full well the success of his mission depended on this little acting job.

* * *

Ok, here's the third chapter. I hope there are people reading this. And more importantly, I hope they are enjoying this. So, if you are enjoying this, please review!! This is my first story, and I'd like to know if people like it and what they think of it. If you have questions, comments, or constructive critisism, I would gladly welcome it. :)


	4. Spy in the Midst, but No One Believes It

I'd like to thank the two who have left comments on this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it! :)

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: A SPY IN THE MIDST, BUT NO ONE BELIEVES IT

Later in the day, Hot Rod stood with Kup and Springer on the outer wall overlooking the forested landscape. He was furious right now, because they didn't believe him. He had told Kup about that day in the training room, when Animus had used an advanced fighting move to defeat him, but Kup laughed. Hot Rod tried desperately to get him to listen, but Kup clearly thought Animus was ok. When Springer walked by, Kup told him of Hot Rod's suspicions and the two of them began to tease Hot Rod about being paranoid.

"Just stop it already, will you!" Hot Rod begged. "I'm telling you the guy is a Decepticon spy or something. I just graduated from the Academy, like he says he did, and I was never taught anything like that."

"Maybe he was telling the truth about it just being beginner's luck. I have seen many rookies take to fighting like second nature like that, it's really nothing suspicious." Kup said as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

Springer nodded. "Yeah, and he seems normal to me. I haven't seen him do anything questionable since we met him."

"But I did!"

"That's another problem, Hot Rod. You're the only person who thinks they saw this. I've trained with him, and he seemed very much like an Academy graduate." said Kup.

"Have you checked to see if he really is from the Academy?" Hot Rod asked. "He may have forged those credentials he gave you."

Kup shook his head in disbelief at Hot Rod's suspicions. "Look, kid, if you're that worried, I'll look him up, ok?"

"Yes! Thank you."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kup mumbled to himself as he pushed himself off the wall and led the way into the archive room of Autobot City.

He went to a computer, pulled up the files for the Autobot Academy, and searched for the list of students who had graduated recently. The files were alphabetically organized, so it didn't take long for Kup to find the entry for Animus.

"Look it, here, Hot Rod. There's his name, right on the list along with many others. Still think he's a spy?" Kup stepped back from the screen so Hot Rod could read the file himself. It was just like all the other entries: it listed his name, when he applied, when he graduated, his skills and the things he still hadn't mastered, and it even listed his assignment to Autobot City. Hot Rod couldn't understand it. If he was a spy, how was this possible? Was he really just being paranoid?

"Now, let's all just forget about this suspicion of Animus, all right? The kid's clean, nothing suspicious in the least." Kup ordered before shutting the program down and turning for the door.

Springer shook his head. "Yep, if that doesn't convince you, I don't know what will." He also left the room, leaving Hot Rod alone and completely confused.

In the next room over, a tense Animus relaxed in relief. He had just barely finished hacking into the archives and changing them when he heard someone approaching. He quickly finished adding the file, turned everything off, and ducked into a small storage room before Kup, Hot Rod, and Springer stepped in.

He just convinced Kup and Springer that there was nothing suspicious going on by that file, and he was sure everyone else would also be equally convinced if Hot Rod ever brought up the situation again. Now, all he had to do to retain his cover was to stay careful and alert, and never, ever get cocky again. If he allowed that again, he may not be able to fix it a second time.

He waited for Hot Rod to leave the room before slipping out of the closet and heading out himself. Before he closed the door behind him, he made sure that he left everything the same way it had been when he first arrived. Satisfied that he had, he closed the door and headed out once again to try and locate Optimus Prime. This job would have to be completed quickly.

Later that day, Animus was informed that Optimus would be joining the training session to give advice and lesson. Animus waited impatiently until that time, and he was one of the first to arrive. When all the new recruits were there, Optimus Prime stepped in. He told them that they were going to fight him one on one today. Animus waited his turn, knowing that this would be a perfect time to ascertain the Autobot leader's strengths. He watched until his turn came up. When it did, he stepped up onto the fighting ring hesitantly, maintaining his guise as an Autobot rookie. He took a stance in front of Optimus, ready for his attack.

"Be quick!" Optimus warned before charging the assassin. Animus ducked out of the way and took a ready stance again.

"Impressive," Optimus said after he turned back around to face his opponent. "You were fast on your feet there, but let's see if you can keep it up."

Animus did a superb job at pretending to be just another Academy graduate this time. No one expected anything, and he got to see just how strong Optimus was, so he was better prepared for when the time came to finish his job. Optimus finished the fight by flipping Animus over in a swinging kick to the back of his legs. It was almost too fast that Animus almost didn't detect it, but true to his part, he acted as if the move caught him completely off guard.

"You did well," Optimus congratulated as he helped the green bot to his feet, "I can see you becoming a skilled fighter in our war against the Decepticons."

Optimus turned from Animus to the next trainee in line, which happened to be Hot Rod.

"I want to go again." Animus declared. Optimus turned his head back to him, amusement clearly showing in his eyes.

"Maybe later, Animus." He said. "Right now, I have to keep on schedule."

"So, later? When you're free?"

"We'll see," Optimus promised. Animus nodded and stepped off the training area, letting Hot Rod take his turn. As they passed, they glanced at each other and their optics met. Animus smiled friendly, but Hot Rod's frown grew deeper. That bot was going to cause him trouble; Animus could feel it in his circuits.

True to his word, Optimus did meet with Animus again for training, and each time, Animus would wait for that opportunity when they were completely alone, but the opportunity never came. There was always somebody; mostly that somebody was Hot Rod. The week was slowly coming to a close, and Animus knew that his master, Maelstrom, would contact him if he did not complete his job on the prearranged date that had been agreed upon with Megatron. Maelstrom was a very strict master, a match to Megatron himself. Animus knew what would happen to him if he didn't complete his assignment or didn't complete it on time. On occasion Animus had been punished for failing, but it had been a long time since he had failed anything. He was afraid to fail again.

That night, just as Animus had feared, he was contacted. He was lying on his berth, staring at the wall across the room, sorting through plans in his processor. If only a storm would come, he would use his abilities as a Storm-Breaker to destroy Optimus that way, but as it was, there was no storm in the forecast for the next few days. Then it would be too late and passed his deadline. He knew Maelstrom would want him back aboard his command ship on that deadline, so there was no use waiting for that storm. He also knew that attacking Optimus right out was foolish. There were always so many Autobots around; he would be dead before he dealt the Autobot leader much damage. He also ruled out sniping. For all his skill as a fighter, his aim with a weapon was nonexistent. Storm-Breakers didn't rely on weapons as a whole. There were a few skilled as snipers, but they were few indeed. Animus knew if he could not think of another plan, shooting Optimus was his last option, and he knew that actually getting a clean shot was iffy at best. No, he _had_ to think of something better than that. But what?

It was then that his long distance transmitter buzzed to life. He jumped up and opened his foot locker at the end of his berth. He pulled the hand-held communicator out and adjusted a few settings until a face was clear on the view screen. He grimaced once he recognized who it was that contacted him.

"Arrowhead, are you insane? Do you know how risky it is contacting me like this?" Animus hissed at the one bot he hated more than Maelstrom: his brother Arrowhead, first officer to Maelstrom.

"I am only doing as our great master so orders, brother." Arrowhead informed. "I know this could have you discovered and also killed, but neither Maelstrom nor I really care about that at this moment. The due date swiftly approaches, oh brother of mine, and you have yet to notify us of the success of your mission."

"You know very well that I do not make contact until I have finished a job. Why are you checking up on me? There are still two more Earth days until deadline!"

"Yes, but our glorious master—and your current employer—grow impatient with the long wait."

"I'm having difficulties."

"Difficulties? One of the finest assassins among the Storm-Breakers is having difficulties? My, my, losing your touch, little brother?" Arrowhead grinned, and his yellow optics shrank to mere slits, a habit of his when he is enjoying another's plights, or when he knows he struck a nerve.

Animus' engines revved in anger, something resembling an angry growl. "I will have my mission completed soon. If you think you're so high and mighty, why don't you get out in the field and redden your servos with the blood of your prey?"

"Oh, please," Arrowhead scoffed, "someone has to stay behind and be the _brains_."

Once again, Animus' engines roared.

Arrowhead laughed. "We will be arriving later tomorrow. Maelstrom himself wants to see why the assassin he recommended is failing in his work. Meet us at the location we will send you in the morning. If you value your hide, you will have the job completed by then. Maelstrom is not amused with your lack of progress. So, for your sake, brother, do get on with it."

"Like you care," Animus hissed.

"You're right, I don't." With that, Arrowhead ended the transmission and the viewer went blank. Animus knelt there seething for a long time. He hated Arrowhead. It was he who betrayed him, just so he could get the much coveted second-in-command position; a position Animus was considered for, and he would never forgive his brother for all the things he had done after that. Taking the second-in-command position was just the beginning. After that, Arrowhead did everything he could to beat Animus down. He had to fight extra hard to remain at the top, and now, he risked getting Animus found out by the Autobots. What if he hadn't used a secure channel? What if the Autobots were monitoring all transmissions? It was too risky to contact him that way.

The next day, Animus was hanging out on the recreation room. That was where most of the Autobots were when they were off duty, and he needed to find a way to get Optimus alone. Right now, he didn't see Optimus, but he figured someone would know where to find him.

"So, how's your training with Optimus coming along?" Animus turned his head to identify who had asked him the question and saw Springer. He smiled. Time for another acting job.

"It's going great! I've learned more in the past few days than in all my time at the Academy!" he lied.

"I hear ya. Optimus says you're pretty good too."

Animus located the owner of the other voice and saw it was Jazz, one of Optimus' highest and most trusted officers.

"Well, I'm just average." Animus said with mock humility. Would they be surprised if they ever found out the measure of his true skill? "But Optimus has really taught me a lot. I've never had an instructor with so much patience and wisdom as Optimus." Here Animus wasn't really lying. As a Storm-Breaker, Animus didn't really have an instructor. He was taught the basics, and then thrust into danger to learn, and hopefully survive. Only the strongest and fastest ever made it long.

"Yeah, I want to hear all about it," said a red Autobot known as Sideswipe, "hey, how about you come with us to the countryside and tell us all about it, huh? Spike wants to teach us how to do something the humans call 'fishing' which sounds very boring to me. So maybe if you come and tell us what you're learning while Spike is showing us whatever, the day won't be a complete waste."

"You want me to come?" Animus said with genuine disbelief. When he was with the Storm-Breakers, everyone was on their own, no one ever thought of hanging out with anybody, so he was a little puzzled at the invitation.

"Of course!" Springer agreed, clapping Animus on the back. "It's going to be a small group anyway. The more the merrier, right?"

"Well, when are you going?" Animus asked, remembering Arrowhead's warning that Maelstrom would be arriving sometime later that day.

"This afternoon," Sideswipe answered.

Maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to sneak off to meet his master. He could easily slip away from the group while they were busy learning this 'fishing' thing from the human Spike. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think I will come. I've wanted to get out of the base anyway."

"I'll go too." Hot Rod stepped up just then, from the corner where he had been observing Animus. Animus inwardly groaned. This kid just wouldn't give up! He hadn't done anything since that day to alert suspicion, and even Kup had told Hot Rod to leave Animus alone. Did he ever listen to orders?

* * *

This chapter was a but longer, so I hope people didn't get bored of it. In the next chapter, things start to heat up. I won't tell how, but someone does get into a bit of trouble. ;)

Review???


	5. The Meeting with Maelstrom

Ok, chapter 5 is now up! Yay, I'm halfway through this thing.

Liana Soul: I think it's just the way ffn posts the stories. When I type this up on my computer, I do indent, but I will make sure I look it over and fix that from now on. Thanks for pointing it out. :)

To everyone who reads my story: Thanks, and I hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: THE MEETING WITH MAELSTROM

When time came for them to leave, Animus transformed into his alt mode of the Osprey helicopter and flew over the other Autobots as they drove to the spot Spike was going to show them. Besides Springer, Animus was the only one flying. There weren't many Autobots that did fly; flying was usually associated with Decepticons anyway.

When the group reached the lake Spike told them about, everyone transformed and the human got out his fishing gear.

"Well, let's get started." He said.

While Spike was showing them the ins and outs of expert fishing, a few of the Autobots grew bored and started doing their own thing. Animus looked around and realized no one was watching, not even that annoying rookie Hot Rod, who was completely engrossed in Spike's fishing lesson. So, slinking away from the group, he made his way up the mountain to the coordinates that Arrowhead sent him earlier that day. Trees covered the mountain, so they would hide their presence to any unwanted observers. As Animus neared the location of the coordinates, he saw the trees thinning out to a clearing. It was the perfect place for a rendezvous and, Animus noticed, just the right size for a fighting ring. Maelstrom was famous for punishing his subordinates in grueling contests against him inside a ring. He always won. Animus had been on the other side of one of those fights once. He shuddered to think of having to experience that again, but he was too afraid of Maelstrom to leave to try to avoid it.

He stood in the middle of the clearing, waiting for his master. When Maelstrom was ready to show himself, he had to be here waiting for him.

He didn't have to wait long, though. Fifteen Earth minutes later, the forest grew deathly quite; even the winds ceased moving through the trees. Animus could hear the approaching footsteps of a number of large, metallic beings. He guessed there were three of them, and sure enough, three huge robots stepped out of the tree cover to stand before Animus. Maelstrom, the red giant himself, stood at the lead with two of his top soldiers at either side. Animus held back a snarl when he noticed the one on Maelstrom's right was his brother Arrowhead, with an evil grin plastered on his face.

Animus turned away from his brother's gaze and bent one knee to kneel before his master, Maelstrom.

"I am just guessing here, Animus," Maelstrom began, "that you have not killed the Autobot leader."

"No, sir,"

"Get to your feet." Maelstrom ordered. Animus did so quickly.

"The Decepticon leader is beginning to mock us because of your failings. You know I am not tolerant of those who bring shame upon our faction. But I am willing to let you have your say in this, unlike Arrowhead here, who says we should just punish you now." Maelstrom looked back at his arrogant second, then back at Animus. "Tell me, Animus, why have you not killed this Autobot?"

Animus knew Maelstrom too well. If he did not have a good enough excuse, he would be punished now. So he spoke fast.

"Sir, Optimus Prime is the commander of a large army,"

"You have killed many great leaders before."

"But Prime is different, sir!" Animus interjected.

Maelstrom growled at being second-guessed and brought out a blade attached to his back. Animus knew what was coming, but didn't have enough time to move before his master swung the blade in front of him and across Animus.

Animus took a step back and looked down at the scratch now adorning his chest plate. It wasn't deep, just scratched the paint really. But it was a warning strike. Animus was moving on dangerous ground.

"Don't ever interrupt me again." Maelstrom didn't need to finish with a threat, Animus understood him perfectly.

"Now," Maelstrom said, slipping the sword back into its scabbard, "how is this Prime different?"

"He's never alone." Animus said carefully. "In a base like this it's impossible to ever get him alone. He's always doing something. I have dueled with him a few times before, and he's strong."

"So?" Arrowhead asked from behind his leader.

"Silence, Arrowhead. Let him finish." Maelstrom ordered. Arrowhead shut up immediately; which was a wonder in itself to Animus.

"There's also one who suspects me." Animus continued.

"Has your cover been blown?" Maelstrom asked.

"No, sir. No one believes him, yet. But he is very persistent. He makes sure I'm never alone by following me everywhere. I can't shake him."

"We'll have to do something about this one." Maelstrom agreed. "What do they call him?"

"Hot Rod, sir."

"I'll give you another week on this assignment, Animus, and leave Hot Rod to us. He won't bother you anymore. Don't fail a second time, or you'll be decommissioned permanently. If you know what I mean."

"Yes sir," Animus nodded.

Maelstrom turned on his heel and started to leave. The other Storm-Breaker followed, but Arrowhead still stood there, glaring at his brother.

"What?" Animus growled.

Before Arrowhead could answer though, Maelstrom called him, so he turned and left Animus alone.

Animus immediately turned to head back down the mountain where the Autobots were. His hands were balled into fists so tight they were shaking. How he hated Maelstrom and Arrowhead. As the years passed, Maelstrom became more and more arrogant, treating his followers worse and worse.

_Optimus isn't like that_, Animus found himself thinking. But he quickly stopped and shook those thoughts from his head. He respected the Autobot leader of course. He was a great commander and his troops followed him with out question. But this was no time to start liking the Autobot. He still had to kill him.

_Besides_, Animus thought, _underneath, all leaders are the same_.

Animus finally cleared the forest and returned to the Autobots. A few of them had noticed he had gone, Hot Rod was among that number, and he asked him where he had gone.

"I went for a walk," he answered. "I got tired of watching Spike drown the worms on the other end of that line."

This got a few laughs from the group and a "hey!" from Spike, who hadn't caught much, so really, drowning worms was a good evaluation of the activity. Spike then began to pack up his gear, and the others started to leave.

Springer stopped before he transformed when he spotted the scratch on Animus' chest plate.

"How'd that happen?" he asked pointing to it.

"Oh, that," Animus said looking down at it, "I went hiking up that mountain there, and when I decided to come back down, I tripped. Fell a good ways and scratched myself on something, I think maybe a tree."

Sideswipe laughed. "You're not too graceful on your feet are you?"

"Nah, guess not," Animus grinned.

"Can't you get anywhere safely without flying, Animus?" Another Autobot joked.

"Of course I can! I'm just not for nature walks."

"Now he's a nature hater!" Sideswipe teased again. And this good natured teasing continued all the way back to base.

While all the others were leaving, Hot Rod decided to stay behind. He grabbed the nearest bot next to him just in case he found something and needed a witness. He trudged into the trees, pulling the confused Autobot with him, who so happened to be Blurr. As he followed the trail left by Animus, he explained what he was doing.

"You know I don't trust that guy, Blurr. He sneaked off for some reason, and I'm going to find out why."

Blurr, who was being dragged by the arm, protested the entire way.

"Youonlythinkheisaspy,HotRod!" Blurr said in his super-fast way of speech. "There'snoproof,you'rejustimaginingit. Justletmego,letmego! Iwanttogobacktobasenow. C'mon,c'mon,c'mon,HotRod! Letmego,go,go,go,go!"

(You only think he is a spy, Hot Rod! There's no proof, you're just imagining it! Just let me go, let me go! I want to go back to base now. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, Hot Rod! Let me go, go, go, go!)

"Shut up, Blurr, I can't understand a single thing you're saying!" Hot Rod ordered as he continued to pull the hapless Autobot behind him. "Of all the bots to bring along, I had to grab Zippy!"

"Firstofall,mynameisnotZippy! It'sBlurr! AndI'mnotgoingtoshutup. Letmego,go!" (First of all, my name is not Zippy! It's Blurr! And I'm not going to shut up. Let me go, go!

By this time, Hot Rod was completely ignoring Blurr, since there was no way to talk over all his chatter anyway. He just hoped that they would find something, because if they didn't, he would never hear the end of it…ever.

Finally, the two came to a clearing which only recently had been vacated. Hot Rod followed to where Animus' tracks stopped, and looking over the area. He spotted the three extra pairs of tracks.

"See that, Blurr!" Hot Rod pointed at the ground in front of them. "Animus came out here to meet up with someone! I told you I wasn't imagining!"

Surprisingly, Blurr shut up long enough to look where Hot Rod was pointing. The two Autobots began examining the tracks, and Hot Rod looked over at Blurr.

"Well," he said, "what do you think now?"

Blurr shook his head and shrugged.

They then decided to follow the tracks a little ways. Through all this, Blurr was actually quiet, perhaps now Hot Rod had someone believing him. Hot Rod was a little in front of Blurr once they stepped into the trees on the other side of the clearing. He was wanting to find out where these tracks went now, but Blurr wasn't so sure about following these anywhere without alerting Optimus or someone else first.

Hot Rod kept his optics to the ground as he followed the trail the large robots had created, but suddenly the tracks split off, no longer going together, but one trail went to the left, and the other to the right. Hot Rod was just about to turn around and alert Blurr of this change, when two large figures jumped out of the shadows on either side of the trail and forced Hot Rod to the ground. He let out a grunt of surprise, and began to fight his attackers off.

Blurr was just as surprised as Hot Rod was when he was ambushed. But he only hesitated a second before pulling up his gun and aiming it at Hot Rod's attackers. He waited for a shot to present itself, but before that happened, he heard a twig snap behind him. He twirled around, coming face to face with a giant of a robot. Blurr wasn't able to fire or even lift his gun back up before a red fist pounded into his face and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Maelstrom looked up from the small, blue Autobot he just knocked out to see the progress his men had made on the other one. The Autobot was one the ground, immobile, with his attackers standing over him with satisfied looks on their faces.

"Get these two to the ship. I have an idea how we can insure Optimus Prime's death without relying on that washout assassin Animus." He ordered, and then stepped over the limp body lying at his feet and headed off for the ship.

* * *

Um, well, this one was a little harder because of Blurr. I don't really know how to make him appear to talk fast. This way makes it seem that way, but it is hard to read (and don't let me get into how hard it was to type). If you think I need to change it any tell me, because he's going to be in this story a little more. I'm just glad this isn't a Blurr-centered story! lol I also got some Animated reference in there too. XD


	6. Malfunction in the Computer Room

CHAPTER SIX: MALFUNCTION IN THE COMPUTER ROOM

The next day found Animus in the main computer room with Wheeljack working on a large computer. Optimus was in the room as well, though working at another computer on the other side of the room. Animus had followed the Autobot leader here, and before he knew it, Wheeljack had pulled him over to help with routine maintenance on a contraption Animus knew nothing about, but Wheeljack called it Telatraan 2. Whatever that meant, Animus had no idea, but he listened to Wheeljack as the engineer told him what to do while he went and did something else in a nearby room.

Animus shook his head. He knew about hacking into and stealing data from computers, but when it came to fixing them he didn't have much experience. He looked over the mess of colored wires and gizmos and gadgetry, trying to remember which of them he had to pull, while waiting for Wheeljack to give him the signal.

He peeked over his shoulder at the Autobot behind him. He and Optimus were now alone, even though Wheeljack was just a room over. He had no doubt he could handle the scientist if he overheard anything, he just didn't have the assurance that there wasn't anyone else within earshot. Maybe he should risk it. A quick stab through the back and into Optimus' spark would surely kill him. Animus had the hidden energy-blade in his arm that all Storm-Breakers have, he could just quickly extract it and it would be over before anyone suspected…maybe.

Why was he hesitating? Animus knew he was capable of doing this, but for some reason the assassin was having second thoughts. No, he had a job to do, and would do it now.

He made the blade in his forearm slide noiselessly out and ignite. He looked back over his shoulder to see if Optimus was aware of anything, but no. The Autobot leader was too busy with whatever reports he was reading, so Animus began to stand.

"Ok, Animus!" Wheeljack called from the other room, signaling Animus.

Animus stopped moving and retracted the blade quickly. Groaning on the inside for being interrupted, he knelt back down and grabbed a wire in the console, hoping it was the right one, and switching it with another.

_Wait, shouldn't that have been the other one? _Animus thought as soon as he pulled his hand away. When the lights went out, he knew it should have been.

At that exact moment, he heard Wheeljack shout again.

"No, no, no! Put them back the other way!"

He heard fumbling in the other room, and then a crash.

"Animus, didn't you hear him? Switch them back now!" Optimus ordered from the other side of the dark room.

Animus could barely see anything, but he was still surprised when he pulled the wrong wire and knocked against something. The circuitry inside the computer started shooting out sparks and an alarm started going off.

Optimus rushed from the other side of the room, and quickly pushed Animus aside so he could get to the messed up circuitry himself. Animus backed away. If Optimus was anything like Maelstrom, he would have him punished heavily for a mistake like this. Animus had never seen Optimus punish any of the Autobots before, and he really didn't want to now.

Optimus was able to get the lights back on and the alarm to silence. When he did, he called to Wheeljack, to see if he was all right.

"I'm fine, Optimus. I just tripped over almost everything in there." Wheeljack answered, stepping through the doorway, rubbing his head.

Optimus turned back to Animus, who was still sprawled on the floor where Optimus had pushed him aside.

"What were you trying to do?" asked Optimus, his voice slightly raised and almost angry. "You could have caused a lot of trouble because of what you did. When you are working with something this delicate, don't guess at what you are doing, and pay attention when you are given instruction."

"I'm terribly sorry sir! It was a mistake. I'll be more careful in the future, I promise! Please be lenient with me, sir!"

Optimus looked at Animus kneeling before him with his head down. It was like he was completely afraid to look up at him. Optimus was puzzled, but his expression softened.

"Get up, Animus." He ordered. Animus jumped up so fast that it kind of surprised Optimus.

"Animus, I'm not going to punish you, but I want to make sure that you understand what you did and will be careful so you don't do it again."

"You're not going to punish me?" Animus asked.

"I think just a warning will suffice. Now, go on about your other duties, Animus."

"Y-yes sir. Thank you, sir."

After Animus left, Wheeljack came to stand next to Optimus, both looked at each other, bewilderment mirroring in both faces.

"What do you think that was about?" Wheeljack asked. "He was acting like he was scared of you."

"I know," Optimus agreed. "The only thing I can think of that would cause a bot to behave like that is a bad past experience."

"Well, he's pretty secretive about his past. I wonder what could have happened."

"I'll try talking to him about it later, right now, let's get everything fixed back up again."

"All right," Wheeljack pulled out a wrench and went immediately to work, while Optimus continued to wonder.

He remembered Kup telling him that Hot Rod suspected Animus to be a spy, but he had pushed that possibility aside when Kup told him about the background check he ran on him. Maybe there was something to what Hot Rod said after all, maybe Animus had a shady past. Optimus didn't think he was a spy, but he would question him nonetheless later on. He then pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and then lent Wheeljack a hand.

* * *

Yes, it's a little short I know, and to me a bit cheesy, but don't worry! The next chapter will make up for it. It's longer and has action in it. :)

And I must say, I love all you people who are enjoying this story! I really do. Most authors are big hams when it comes to their work, and I'm no exception. lol


	7. A New Assassination Plan

Ta-da! Chapter seven!

And I'd like to thank Yugiestomb for the suggestion about Blurr's speech. Thank you so much! It really helps and is a great idea. I went back and fixed the other chapter with Blurr in it. Now if the site would work with me this time, it will be easier to read. :)

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: A NEW ASSASSINATION PLAN

His body hurt. Badly. The more and more he became aware, the more and more he hurt. He didn't quite remember what happened, but he felt like he had been in a battle…and lost. Finally, as the fog in his mind began to clear, Hot Rod could remember following Animus' trail up the mountain, finding the clearing and the other trail, and then following it. That's when he remembered getting jumped by two attackers in the forest.

Now fully awake, his optics flashed to life, and he began to survey his surroundings.

He was still in the forest. Trees rose up all around him and he felt the soft earth and grass beneath him. He also noticed he was lying on his hands which were bound with stasis cuffs. He could also hear voices around him, so he turned his head to see who was there.

He expected Decepticons. They were always planning and plotting something, so he figured they were behind whatever was going on now. But when he got a good look at the robots holding him hostage, he realized this was a completely different group. Nowhere on their armor was the purple insignia, identifying the Decepticon faction. There were no marks anywhere, that he could see, that identified them with any group. They were all similar in build and design though, so that obviously showed them to be together. They were a rough bunch, chips in their paint and armor testified to the many battles they must have fought, and their red optics burned with anger deep behind them.

Hot Rod then examined the area immediately around him, trying to see if Blurr was here with him. He found Blurr to his left, lying on his side, servos in stasis cuffs, and staring straight up the barrel of a large rifle, held by a tall, green robot.

Hot Rod had to take a double look at this transformer, because at first glance, he thought it was Animus. Looking at him closer though, Hot Rod could see that this bot was a bigger build than Animus, but was shorter. His face was different too. For one thing, this bot had pale yellow eyes, and horns on the sides of his head. No, this wasn't Animus, but someone very much like him. Now that Hot Rod thought about it, all the robots he saw reminded him somewhat of the mysterious so-called Autobot that was now back at base, doing who knew what!

Hot Rod then noticed that the bot with the gun was looking at him, so he turned a glare in his direction.

"So, you're finally conscious again." He laughed. "I was afraid I had hit you so hard it sent you straight to the Well of All-Sparks." Hot Rod, of course, didn't see the humor in this, but the bot laughed again, and turned to a smaller robot and told him to watch the prisoners.

Blurr took this opportunity to move closer to Hot Rod so he could talk to him.

"Areyouallright,HotRod? Ididn'tknowifyouwouldeverwakeup,Ithoughtyouweredead. WherewouldIbeifyouwere? WhatwouldIdo? Whatwhatwhatwhat?"

(Are you all right, Hot Rod? I didn't know if you would ever wake up, I thought you were dead. Where would I be if you were? What would I do? What what what what?)

Hot Rod groaned. He was still too groggy to even have the energy to sort out what his friend was saying, so he put his head back and off-lined his optics again.

"Oh, shut up, Blurr." He groaned.

The speedy Autobot was silent for a while, probably a little hurt at being silenced, but he couldn't stay quiet for long.

"Hot Rod?" he whispered.

Hot Rod ignored him.

"Hot Rod? He'scomingback."

Hot Rod understood that just fine, so he decided to look back up and see what was going to happen.

Sure enough, the green bot was coming back, but he was following a much larger mech. Hot Rod could just tell by the way this red transformer carried himself that he was the leader of this group. And he could tell he was much feared, by the way the other bots scattered around him.

This giant of a robot came to a stop an arm's length away from Hot Rod and Blurr, and looked them over with his blood-red optics.

"What are your names, Autobots?" he asked.

The Autobots looked at each other but remained silent.

"Come now, speak."

Still nothing.

"Fine, if you want to be that way." He shrugged nonchalantly. "By the way, could one of you go by the name of Hot Rod?"

Hot Rod's head jerked up when the large robot unexpectedly used his name, and saw his red optics flash.

"So, you're the little bot that has given our spy some trouble."

"It's absolutely pathetic. This _youngling_ has kept our oh-so-great assassin from completing his job?" the green one gawked.

"Silence, Arrowhead."

"Assassin?! Who are you trying to assassinate?" Hot Rod asked shooting straight up.

"Well, who do you think, Hot Rod?" The hulking robot bent down to look the smaller Autobot in the eye.

"Optimus? Animus was always following Optimus around!"

"Precisely,"

"No! You can't!"

"How are you going to stop me?" the large robot whispered. He stood back up and grabbed Blurr by the head, holding him up at eye level.

"You, little speedy one, will deliver this message to your beloved leader: tell him, that he is to come to this clearing immediately…and _alone_! If he doesn't, and I find he is followed, little Hot Rod here will die. And I plan on making it a long and slow death."

He set Blurr down on the ground and broke off the stasis cuffs, and then pointed him to the north.

"Just head straight that way, and you'll reach the Autobot City. Understand everything, Zippy?"

Blurr didn't speak, but he nodded.

"Good. Now, go!" He pushed Blurr to start him off, but Blurr fell to the ground. He looked at Hot Rod, then jumped right off and ran as fast as he could north.

When he was out of sight and hearing range, Maelstrom turned to his second-in-command and pointed to Hot Rod.

"Take him to the ship, and get everyone prepared. I'm tired of Animus lousing this job up! That Megatron pays handsomely, and I'm not about to lose all that bounty just because Animus has finally lost his usefulness. I'm going to handle this 'Prime' character on my own."

Maelstrom turned to leave, but stopped again when he thought of something.

"When your brother returns, Arrowhead, send him to my quarters. It's high time I 'retired' him from duty."

Arrowhead laughed and nodded eagerly. "As you command sir. However, might I have the honors of doing so? I've been looking forward to this moment for millennia."

Maelstrom thought about it moment, then slowly nodded. "Very well, you may end him in whatever way you see fit." Maelstrom then left the prisoner and his second-in-command to meet with a group of his elitist assassins to discuss his plans for later that day.

Arrowhead bent down, grabbed Hot Rod's arm, and forced him to stand up. He made Hot Rod walk in front, as he took him to their ship, which was probably hidden somewhere deeper in the forest.

Hot Rod was baffled; Arrowhead was Animus' brother, and he planned on _killing_ him. Why on earth would one turn on his own brother? What had happened between them that made Arrowhead hate Animus so? Hot Rod almost felt a little sorry for the spy, knowing what he was going to come back to, but he quickly reminded himself that he would deserve it. He was going to kill his leader! Hot Rod just hoped Optimus wouldn't come. Hot Rod didn't care if he was killed, he wasn't really important anyway. Hopefully, Optimus would decide to stay, and Blurr would tell him about Animus' treachery and they would stop him, and even get a force together to come and defeat these other assassins here. Hot Rod could only hope, but he knew, deep down, that it probably wouldn't happen that way. Optimus cared more for the lives of his men than for his own, and would give his life for any one of them without ever thinking about it.

Back at the base, Optimus searched for Animus. He wanted to discuss what had happened in the computer room, but he couldn't find the green transformer anywhere. He was just about to give up his search, when someone signaled his comm. link.

"_Prime, this is Ratchet. You better get to the med bay immediately. It's Blurr."_

"I'm on my way, Ratchet." Optimus notified his chief medical officer and then changed his course to take him directly to the med bay. Optimus automatically figured that whatever had happened to Blurr had something to do with the Decepticons. Things had just been too quiet lately, and he had a feeling things were about to break wide open.

When he made it to the med bay, everyone was in a buzz. A lot of the bots weren't medical personnel but were waiting around, curious about the hustle-and-bustle themselves. Optimus headed directly to the main examining room, where Ratchet evaluated most of his patients' injuries. This room wasn't quite as crowded because Ratchet always made sure no one who wasn't suppose to be was allowed inside.

Blurr was lying on the examination berth, and Ratchet hovered over him, already busy with repairs. Blurr wasn't being a quiet patient though, and rambled on incoherently. It was obvious he was upset, worried, and in a hurry.

When he noticed Optimus standing nearby though, he almost literally exploded. His speech sped up-if that was possible-and he waved his arms around in his direction, trying to get him to understand something.

"All right, Blurr!" Optimus said stepping closer. "Calm down. Ratchet, what happened?"

"Don't know," the medic answered, not taking his eyes off his patient. "A few of the lookouts brought him in like this. They said they spotted him stumbling here from the south. He hasn't stopped rambling since! And I just can't understand him!"

"Blurr, try and calm down. Whatever happened, you're safe now." Optimus reassured.

"ButHotRodisn't!He'sbeencapturedandhe'sgoingtobekilled!!Whatcanwedododo!!!" Blurr rattled on even though the few standing in the room could only understand a word or two of his jumbled sentences. Optimus shook his head and groaned. (But Hot Rod isn't! He's been captured and he's going to be killed! What can we do do do?!)

"Slow down, Blurr!" he ordered. "What's this about Hot Rod?"

"He'sbeencaptured!"

"Captured? By whom?"

Once again, Blurr shot off with another jumble of words. Optimus looked at Ratchet for help, but the medical officer shrugged his shoulders.

Optimus activated his communicator and signaled Kup.

"Kup," he said, "Blurr's rambling on about something that happened to Hot Rod, but we can't understand him."

"_I'll be right there, Prime."_ said Kup, anticipating Prime's next order.

"Good. We're in the med bay."

"_Is Blurr all right?"_

"He's damaged, but Ratchet's working on the repairs as we speak."

"_All right,"_

It didn't take long before Kup entered the med bay. Optimus turned to him and then motioned toward Blurr.

"See if you can understand him. I can only catch a word here and there."

"All right,"

Kup talked with Blurr for only a little while before turning back to Prime to tell him what the young Autobot said.

"He's said he and Hot Rod were captured by a group of evil Transformers when they were following some tracks in the woods. They sent him back with a message for you. He says that a very large Transformer wants you to meet him in a clearing directly south of here immediately, and he wants you to come alone...or Hot Rod will die." Kup explained to Prime.

Optimus nodded and quickly pondered his options in his mind. "Get the coordinates of the clearing from Blurr. I'm going to go."

"What!?" Everyone in the med bay was just half-way doing their jobs and half-way listening to what was happening, so when Optimus made his decision, everyone stopped what they were doing and began to protest. Optimus raised his hands for silence.

"Prime, you can't be serious!" Ratchet exclaimed once everyone calmed down, "They want to kill you!"

"I know that, Ratchet. But they have Hot Rod."

"Now, don't misunderstand me," Ratchet continued, "I like the kid, but you're our leader! You can't go off and get yourself killed for one bot."

"I would give my life for any Autobot. Hot Rod is no exception, Ratchet."

"But he's right, Optimus." Kup said. "As leader, you're duty is here. We'll get a team together or something and try to rescue Hot Rod, but you just can't go. Get your other officers in here; I'm pretty sure they'll agree with me."

Optimus shook his head, determined to go ahead with his verdict. "I've made up my mind. There may be a chance to get Hot Rod back alive if I do go. But if we send an army to rescue him, these Transformers will kill him and most likely more of our Autobots will fall during the fight. If I go, I'll be saving a lot more lives. Now, Kup," Optimus directed his attention to just Kup, "get the coordinates from Blurr, so I can get going."

Kup sighed. There was nothing he could say to change his mind, and as leader, Optimus had the last say-so. "I still don't think you should do this, but I have to obey orders. Fine," So Kup turned back to Blurr and got the location of the clearing.

As he watched Optimus go, he turned to Ratchet, "He's going to die if we don't do something. I need to find Ultra Magnus. We're going to follow him anyway."

As he turned to leave, a clap of thunder erupted overhead.

"Great. A storm. That's all we need now."

Animus was standing near the main exit to Autobot City looking out at the landscape when Optimus marched by. He sensed his urgency and followed Optimus on his way out.

"Optimus, where are you going?" he asked.

"Hot Rod has been captured and is being held hostage. And I'm going to save him."

"Who's holding him hostage? Decepticons?"

"Blurr didn't say, but I have a feeling these are different Transformers. Blurr wouldn't have left out the fact that they were Decepticons if he knew."

Animus though, did know who they were. Maelstrom was taking over! Why didn't he give him a proper chance?

"Let me come with you." he said.

"No," Optimus stopped long enough to turn around and answer Animus, "I'm supposed to go alone. I know this may get me killed, so no need to tell me that, but I'm still going to try and save Hot Rod."

"You'd give your life for one insignificant bot? That doesn't make any sense!" Animus contended.

"It does to me, Animus. Just because it doesn't make sense, doesn't mean it isn't the right thing to do. I know any of the Autobots would gladly give their lives for me and the Autobot cause, and as leader, I need to keep that standard more so than others. My men are more important to me than my own life, so giving it is easy."

"It's just so unusual to me. I've never met anyone like you, Optimus. You've made me reconsider many things that I believe."

"And I hope in good ways, Animus. Now, please don't follow me. I have an Autobot to save."

"Yes sir," Animus answered as he watched Optimus continue on. He wasn't going to listen to Optimus of course, he would follow, but by air. Maelstrom was going to kill the Autobot leader, who only wanted to save the life of one of his men. Animus knew that Maelstrom would never do such a thing himself, and he was sure he wouldn't either. Optimus was a very strange bot, and he always confused Animus with almost everything he did.

Animus waited until Optimus was out of sight and there was no danger that he would see Animus following, after all, he still had a job to do.

Arrowhead led Hot Rod to the spaceship hidden on the other side of the mountain. It had a cloaking device, so Hot Rod didn't know it was there until he was right at it. It was a small ship, considering how many Storm-Breakers, as he figured out they were called, he saw. He could only assume that there were more ships somewhere.

Arrowhead dragged Hot Rod up the gangplank and into the ship. It was old, rusty, outdated, unsuspecting. Arrowhead didn't pause at the door, but force Hot Rod down a long hallway, turn to the right, down another long hallway, down the left, another long hallway, until Hot Rod had no idea what direction they had just come from. There were so many doors and passages that he barely believed that the small ship he saw outside was the same ship which seemed so large now on the inside. Suddenly, Arrowhead forced him to a stop at a door which looked just the same as every other door Hot Rod saw. The door opened and Arrowhead pushed Hot Rod into the storage room that would serve as his jail. It was small, and full of storage bins.

"And don't think that there's something in these boxes to help you escape. Don't think we're stupid enough to put prisoners in a place where they can find weapons or ways of escape."

Hot Rod picked himself up and sat leaning against the wall. With his hands still in stasis cuffs and his guard holding a large gun and watching him, there was no way he could escape. He even doubted that these assassins would let him go if Optimus came. And he desperately hoped Optimus wouldn't. He wasn't worth Prime giving his life for.

At that moment, Arrowhead turned when he heard a shout.

"The Autobot leader is here! Get to your places!" Arrowhead glanced back at Hot Rod and grinned evilly.

"Your leader is as stupid as Maelstrom said he was going to be. Too bad you won't be able to thank him for thinking so much of you. This will be the last day for you both."

Arrowhead turned away from Hot Rod and stepped out of the room, shutting the door and locking it, leaving Hot Rod alone.

* * *

So? Whatcha think? :)


	8. The Assassination Attempt

And so the plot thickens. lol I hope you all enjoy this update!

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT

Animus still followed Optimus Prime from up above. Thanks to a heavy cloud cover, Animus was in no danger of being seen, but with the rain that began to fall, Optimus was hard to follow at times. But from what Animus had seen, the Autobot leader never drifted from a steady southern course, so he was very easy to trail. Animus stayed far behind Optimus so he wouldn't know he was following. He knew that it would be easy to attack Optimus now, but he wanted to see what Maelstrom had planned. From his vantage point up in the sky, he could see a clearing directly in Prime's path. He figured that was probably where Optimus was heading, a clearing in the trees which was perfect for a fighting ring. Maelstrom was probably going to finish the job himself then. Had Megatron threatened to find someone else to complete the assassination, or was Maelstrom in a hurry to finish off Optimus so much that he had to take the job from Animus? Animus knew that if Maelstrom felt that Animus was getting slow he would 'retire' him from service; something Animus didn't want to happen.

Something had to be done then. If Animus had indeed lost favor with Maelstrom, this would probably be the last day he would ever see. He wasn't ready to die yet, and he wasn't going to if he could help it. As he continued following Optimus, a plan began forming in his mind. One that would hopefully save his life, but one that would threaten his place within the Storm-Breakers.

Kup went to Ultra Magnus soon after Optimus left. When they were sure it was safe enough for them to follow Optimus without his noticing and ordering them back, the group Ultra Magnus and Kup rounded up transformed and began to leave Autobot City, following the same path their leader had taken only a little while before.

Kup looked around once more at the group as they drove.

"I wish we had found Animus," he said to Ultra Magnus who drove nearby, "we need another flyer."

Ultra Magnus agreed, "It's strange no one's seen him."

Before the group neared the forest edge, someone started calling for Ultra Magnus and Kup. The two stopped and transformed back into robot mode and turned around and watched as Ratchet sped towards them, and then transformed and skid to a halt.

"There's something I got to tell you!" he said. The others in the group also stopped and transformed to listen to what the medic was so frantic about.

"What's wrong, Ratchet?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"It's something Blurr told us after you left," Ratchet began, "After he told Prime about Hot Rod and the enemy robots holding him hostage, he seemed to have calmed down, but not long after you guys left the base, he suddenly jumped up and started up with that fast talk of his. Me and the other medics were trying to get what he was saying, and it took us a while, but I finally got Blurr to slow down enough where I could understand what he was saying. You guys won't believe this, but Blurr told me that those bots had planted an assassin among us."

"You're kidding!" someone said from the crowd.

"No, and here's another shocker. He said the assassin is Animus!"

"What?" Springer and Kup gasped at the same time. They both remembered Hot Rod's warning.

"Is there any proof of this, Ratchet? From what I've been told, Blurr is pretty damaged, and he took a hard blow to the processor. Are you sure what he's saying is correct?"

"Well, Animus is nowhere to be found." Ratchet answered. "No one's seen him since Optimus left."

"And another thing," Kup spoke up, "Hot Rod believed he was a spy from the very beginning."

"Yeah," said Springer, "but we didn't listen to him."

"I even checked Animus' records! He seemed legit!" Kup added.

"Seems like we should've taken the rookie more seriously," Ultra Magnus sighed. "Optimus is heading into a trap, and Animus is probably there waiting for him."

Maelstrom hid behind a couple of large pines, awaiting the arrival of Optimus Prime. Around the clearing in equally concealed areas, hid four other Storm-Breaker assassins; weapons to the ready, and a lust for death.

In Maelstrom's red hand was a miniature holographic communication device. Standing in the center of it was a wavering image of the Decepticon leader, Megatron, his arms crossed and an extremely agitated expression on his face.

"I don't know how you acquired this frequency, Megatron, but rest assured Optimus Prime will be dead by the end of this day. You have no need to look elsewhere for hired guns; my warriors and I are well able to follow this assignment out to the finish."

"That's what the first assassin you sent me said, but why hasn't he come through with his promise? Optimus is still alive, and the deadline Animus gave me has expired."

"Animus has worn out his usefulness and _will_ be dealt with, have no fear. When the Storm-Breakers accept a job, we finish it. Those who don't are quickly eradicated."

"How can you be sure this idea will work any better than Animus'?"

"Because, Megatron, it is _my_ plan. _I_ have never failed."

"I sure hope so, Storm-Breaker. Because if you do, I will look elsewhere, and I will make it known of your shortcoming."

"Believe me when I tell you: that will not happen."

Megatron nodded and then the hologram dispersed.

Almost as soon as Maelstrom finished speaking with Megatron, Optimus, unaware of the five sets of optics watching him, stepped into the clearing. He looked around at the trampled grass and broken limbs on the trees and knew that there had been large beings were here not too long ago. He didn't see any sign of them now, or of Hot Rod. Where were they keeping him? Optimus kept his gun at the ready and stepped into the middle of the clearing, looking around for any sign of anything out of the ordinary. The wind was picking up and the clouds overhead grew darker and darker. Small droplets of rain began to fall and create a mist around the clearing, but for some reason, the heavy downpour which the clouds were holding failed to fall. It was almost like something was holding it back.

The wind started to pick up and blow different ways. Optimus looked up suddenly when he heard the whirr of helicopter blades to see Animus transforming mid-air to land on his feet next to him. Optimus lowered his gun and shook his head.

"Animus, I ordered you not to follow me." he said.

"I know," Animus nodded, "I've tracked you ever since you left. It took me a while to finally come to this decision. But I have something that I must do." Animus tensed up, like he was about to spring.

But before Animus could tell Optimus what he had to do, five Storm-Breakers stepped out of the trees, Maelstrom in the lead.

"Well, Animus," he said, "I didn't think you would show up here." Maelstrom kept approaching the assassin and the Autobot leader slowly. He pulled his sword from its sheath attached to his back, the metal on metal ringing as he did so. "But I'm going to finish the job you started."

Optimus, who though was very fast, wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough before Maelstrom's sword crashed down on his rifle, splitting it in two. The Autobot leader jumped back swiftly to avoid the second swing of the weapon, and he glanced around at the transformers encircling him, prohibiting any route of escape. He then turned to Animus, who looked back at him, and then to the Storm-Breaker leader. Quickly before anything else could happen, he jumped in front of Optimus and raised his hands, signaling Maelstrom to stop.

"Wait!" he commanded.

Maelstrom stopped in mid-swing and glared at his interrupter.

"I was given this assignment, Maelstrom, sir." Animus began. "Optimus will be killed, but by _me_! Let me finish the job!"

Maelstrom lowered his weapon and looked between Animus and Optimus Prime. He looked back at Animus, and then waved his hand nonchalantly, "Very well." He stepped back, and stabbed the tip of his blade into the soft earth and leaned on it.

Animus turned around to face Optimus. Even though the Autobot had a faceplate covering most of his face, Animus could still tell by the way he stood, tense and hands balled up into fists, what he was feeling.

"You were trying to kill me all along," Optimus said, a bit of regret in his voice, "and I trusted you, Animus."

"Word to the wise, Prime: never trust someone whose name means 'hostility'."

Animus glanced up at the brooding storm clouds above him, and then back at Optimus. He smirked.

"Here, let me show you why we are called Storm-Breakers."

Animus looked back up to the sky. And suddenly the wind started to kick up, the thunder began to roll, and lightning began to flash. A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, and Animus lifted up his hand to catch it in his palm. The lightning seemed to energize Animus' entire body. His Autobot blue optics flashed white, and then changed back to their normally brightly lit, blood red. The lightning, which stretched from the sky to Animus's hand suddenly jumped with a jerk of his arm and hit Optimus square in the chest. Optimus cried out when the electricity hit him and his hands gripped at the burning hole in his chest. His optics dimmed, his knees buckled, and he fell to the ground with a crash. He didn't move again.

Animus lowered his hand, and the storm quieted. The clouds were still dark and brooding, but the thunder ceased to crash and became just a rumble in the distance.

Animus turned from Optimus' seemingly lifeless body, and looked at his leader.

"Make sure he's dead." Maelstrom ordered to no one in particular, all the while watching Animus. A smaller, grey Storm-Breaker knelt next to Optimus and held a device over him. It made a few beeping noises, and then stopped.

"No active spark readings, Maelstrom sir. He's dead."

"Very good, Animus. I didn't think you would actually pull through. I thought you had lost all usefulness." Maelstrom pulled his sword from the ground, brushed off the dirt, and sheathed it once again. "Megatron will want proof that you killed him."

"Yes sir," Animus bent down and picked up the remains of Optimus' rifle.

"Good, now let's go collect the bounty and get out of this insignificant corner of the galaxy."

"Yes, sir!"

The Storm-Breakers wasted no time in leaving the area. As soon as the last one left the clearing, the light drizzle turned into a hard rain and it poured off of Optimus' still body and onto the ground, turning the dirt into mud.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Questions, concerns, comments? Click the review button! ;)


	9. The Escape

Ah, yes. More excitement, more thrill! What is Animus going to do? Well, I'll quit rambling, so you can find out. :)

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: THE ESCAPE

Animus followed Maelstrom and the others aboard their ship. He knew this ship; he had been aboard it many times in the past. He saw his brother standing not too far away from the entrance. Arrowhead pulled Maelstrom aside when he noticed Animus amongst the others. Something Maelstrom said to Arrowhead really upset him, because he stormed off down the hallways, not even looking back. Animus could only guess what that out burst was all about.

"Get rid of the prisoner," Maelstrom said to no one in particular, "I'll be piloting the ship."

Animus watched as the small band dispersed. He couldn't believe that Hot Rod was still alive, but now he had to locate him. He knew that the only place they could keep hostages on this ship was in the storage room, so he headed in that direction. One of the other Storm-Breakers was already heading that way, so he caught up with him.

"Are you headed for the prisoner?" he asked the other transformer.

"Yeah, why?" the smaller, blue robot asked.

"Let me handle him."

"Why?"

"Because I hate him, I want to be the one to get rid of him."

"Oh, no. You killed the other one, this one is mine, and I won't give him up."

"I was hoping you wouldn't be that way." Animus slowly slid his energy-blade out and held it behind his back.

"Why?" asked the unsuspecting bot. Animus whipped his arm around and thrust the blade into the back of the transformer's head. The blue body shook and jerked, and then quickly went limp. His body started to fall to the ground, but Animus caught him before he hit. Animus looked around the hallway for a place to hide the body, and found an unlocked door. He pulled the body into the room and placed him in the corner behind a rack. Animus noticed this was the weapons room, so he grabbed two blasters. He couldn't aim well at all, but it was better than nothing.

He left the room and continued down the hall. Just a few more turns and he would reach the storage area. He tried not to appear like he was rushing whenever he passed the occasional robot, but he knew it was only a matter of time before someone found the body in the weapons room.

Finally, he found the door to storage. Animus started having second thoughts around now. He knew Hot Rod had suspected him all along; there was no way that he would trust him now. Animus punched in the combination that he remembered was programmed into this lock and only hoped it was still the same. It began to open, so apparently it was.

When he stepped in and the door closed behind him, he scanned the room for Hot Rod. He didn't see him, only crates, shelves, barrels and other sorts of containers holding things he had no idea what they were. Hot Rod had to be hiding somewhere, just where would be the most likely spot?

Instead of wasting time and energy looking for him, he decided to just call for him. _After all_, he realized, _he_ _will show himself if he recognizes it's me calling_.

"Hot Rod, where are you?" he asked bluntly, the way one asks when they're tired and aggravated with a child who insists upon hiding himself away just to be annoying. He didn't have to wait long, because Hot Rod did show himself, and in just the way Animus predicted.

"Animus!?" Hot Rod growled as he jumped up from behind a large crate and shelf. "You! What did you do to Optimus?" Hot Rod lunged at Animus in an attempt to tear him apart. Foolish attempt though, seeing he was still bound in the stasis cuffs.

Animus dodged him easily enough, spun around, kicked his feet out from underneath him, and pinned him down with his knee pressed against the Autobot's back.

"Why are you trying to fight me, Hot Rod? You're bound, I am free. You're a rookie, and I am a seasoned killer. How foolish,"

"If Optimus is dead, then no amount of bonds will stop me from killing you, Assassin!"

"Optimus isn't dead." Animus told him.

"Maelstrom had a trap set for him,"

"I know, but I stopped it."

"Yeah, right. You really think I'm dumb enough to believe that?"

"I made it seem like I killed him, but really, I just temporarily paralyzed him. He will come around soon and be perfectly fine, except for being drained of most of his energy and a little disorganized. I'm going to get you out of here, and you can go see for yourself."

"I don't believe you," Hot Rod growled.

"Fine," Animus stood and stepped away from Hot Rod. "I'll just let Maelstrom kill you like he plans, but I'm still going to escape this ship."

"Why? Found out about your leader's _and_ brother's plans to kill you?"

"Suspected is more like it. How do you know about it?"

"I heard them talking about it." Hot Rod said as he sat up.

"I see. I knew it would happen sooner or later, so, yes, I'm going to save my own chassis. If you want to work with me, and see if I'm telling the truth about Optimus Prime or not, we'll both get out of here alive. I killed someone so I could get to you, so I suggest because of that, you do decide to trust me. I don't often kill one of my own for one insignificant bot."

"Then why'd you do it?"

Animus thought about that for a little while. Why was he ruining his career and risking his life for this Autobot? It must have had something to do with what Optimus had said to him.

"Because," Animus slowly answered, "your commander was willing to give his life for yours. I've never known of someone to do that. So I guess I just want to make sure he gets you back."

"Really?" Hot Rod was still skeptical. So he sat there watching the assassin carefully. He seemed sincere, so he stood up and faced Animus.

"All right, I'll go along with whatever you have planned, but I'm not going to trust you. You still planned to kill Optimus, and I won't forgive you for that."

"I'm not asking for that. If you believe me or not, that's your choice, but I really didn't want to kill him near the end."

"Uh huh," Hot Rod said sarcastically.

"Didn't think you would," Animus said as he took out his knife and sliced Hot Rod's stasis cuffs in two. He handed him one of the blasters.

"I hope you can shoot, because I couldn't hit the side of a mountain."

"So you weren't faking all those terrible shots in the shooting range?" Hot Rod asked with a slight grin.

"No, but don't tell anyone that. An assassin just isn't as scary when people know he can't shoot them."

"I guess not,"

"I'm hoping to get out of here without confrontation, but the odds of that are very slim, even if I were alone, so we may get into a few scuffs along the way, so always listen to what I say, and if Maelstrom enters the brawl, leave him to me and just get out of the ship. I can escape Maelstrom better if I don't have to worry about you."

"Got it,"

"Good. Now, let's go." Animus opened the door again, and stepped out, making sure there was no one around.

"Coast's clear, let's go."

Animus and Hot Rod made their way back up the hallway where Animus had came before. There wasn't anyone in the hallway, at least not yet. It was only a matter of time before someone stepped around the corner and spotted them.

Actually, they didn't have to wait long for that to happen, because just as they were nearing the first corner, someone did step around it, and saw Animus and Hot Rod heading in his direction.

In stead of fighting though, the bot turned and fled, but signaled Maelstrom with his comm. link.

"Animus is deserting, and he's taking the prisoner with him! Maelstrom, you need to get down here immediately."

Animus fired on the retreating Storm-Breaker, but both shots hit the wall, missing him completely.

"Wow, you didn't even come close to hitting him." said Hot Rod.

"That's why I gave you a gun. I was hoping your aim would be better. Why didn't you shoot?"

"I didn't have time," Hot Rod answered.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Next time keep your gun at the ready, ok? Or we won't get out of here alive."

"Our cover's blown, should we make a break for it?" asked Hot Rod.

"Yep,"

The two transformers dashed through the hallways, Hot Rod following Animus because he didn't know the way.

They didn't make it to the door.

Maelstrom came immediately to the source of the commotion and stood blocking the way. His sword was drawn. Behind him stood many Storm-Breakers, Arrowhead being one of them.

"Hot Rod, remember the plan? Just get out of here. The way out is straight ahead, can't miss it." Animus said, drawing his blade.

"Got it,"

Animus stepped forward, readying himself for the attack.

Maelstrom lowered his sword slightly and took a step.

"Animus, I never thought you, of all people, would turn traitor. You have always been so loyal. What has caused this change of character?"

"Many different factors, Maelstrom. I'm through with this assassin life."

"You can't be through with it, Animus. This lifestyle is what you were created for. The lust for death runs deep within your programming, there's no way to override it, no way to erase it."

Animus didn't want to listen, so he lunged for Maelstrom. Their blades locked together and sparks flew off them.

"You got me wrong, Maelstrom. I never said I was through with killing; not while you are still functioning."

Maelstrom pushed Animus back, and two other Storm-Breakers jumped between them. Animus stabbed the one on his right with his energy-blade, and the other he spun around and dealt a hefty kick to his head. He thrust for Maelstrom, but another Storm-Breaker jumped in his way. Their blades locked, and both pushed against each other, trying to force the other back.

"Face me, Maelstrom! Don't hide behind your lackeys!" challenged Animus.

When Animus first lunged for Maelstrom, Hot Rod brought up his gun and started firing into the crowd. Most of the Storm-Breakers were concentrating on Animus, not considering the Autobot to be much of a threat, but when Hot Rod brought down three of the robots with shots to their chests or head, more turned about to attack him. He fired at any bot that turned his way, and tried to get around the melee to escape the ship, but the crowd was too large and he had a hard time gaining any ground. Animus was also having an equally hard time getting to Maelstrom, who seemed content to let his soldiers battle him. Hot Rod then decided on a new strategy. If they could bring Maelstrom down, the other Storm-Breakers would probably lose all effectiveness as a fighting unit. Leastways, Hot Rod hoped so. So as Animus locked into battle with yet another robot barring his way from Maelstrom, Hot Rod turned his blaster in that direction and fired.

Animus was surprised when the bot he was fighting fell to the ground with a shot to the head, but he didn't think too much on it and charged for Maelstrom again. Again, he was stopped. There was only one bot blocking him from his goal, the very bot he hated more than Maelstrom: his brother Arrowhead.

"Maelstrom should have let me kill you the moment you came aboard as we planned. But still, I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"I will be the one doing the killing today, _brother_."

The two brothers fought fiercely, their blows fueled by the explosion of long held-back hatred. As the battle progressed though, it became clear which of the brothers was the more skilled. This reality dawned on Arrowhead too late though, as Animus thrust his blade deep into his brother's middle.

Arrowhead looked down at the blade protruding from his midsection and then looked back up in his brother's face.

"You've become more skilled, since last time we dueled." he said. "I wasn't prepared."

Arrowhead's optics dimmed and his head fell back as he slid off the blade and onto the floor. Animus lifted his head to look Maelstrom straight in the optics. It was just them now; no one else stood between them, and what few bots remained dared not come between Animus in his charge for vengeance.

Hot Rod used this opportunity to slink pass the Strom-Breakers as planned, but he didn't leave. He turned back to watch what would happen now.

"It's just you and me now, Maelstrom," Animus said, "I'm going to end this swiftly."

"Animus," Maelstrom said as he got into a ready fighting stance, "this isn't going to end well for you. Surrender now, and I will just leave you to the stockades. You won't have to endure the humiliation of the ring."

"The stockades are ten times worse than the ring, and I would not wish the tortures there on any of my enemies. If I am to die, I will die here and fighting you. Let's begin."

"Very well then," Maelstrom swung his sword in Animus' direction, catching him in the face. Animus wiped away the energon which began to ooze from the gash, and thrust his own weapon at Maelstrom.

Maelstrom was powerful and very skilled with his blade, but there was one thing that he lacked that Animus had in abundance: speed. Animus ducked the next blow Maelstrom tried to hit him with, and sliced his large, red hand as he ducked around the giant robot.

"Your speed does impress me, Animus," Maelstrom said as he blocked an upward swing of Animus' weapon, "but I am clearly your better. You cannot hope to win at this present rate."

"True," Animus nodded as he parried another blow of Maelstrom's sword, "but I have a plan that will surely come as a shock to you."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Maelstrom asked unconcerned, blocking another blow. He was so sure of his superiority; he didn't believe anything Animus could do would faze him.

But Animus still had the gun in his other hand, and as fast as he could, he spun around behind Maelstrom, brought the gun up to the back of his neck, and fired before Maelstrom had time to react.

Maelstrom immediately quit moving, his entire body locking up, and he fell to the ground with a loud crash. His sword fell with a clang at his side.

Animus turned to the remaining Storm-Breakers, and raised his gun in their direction, just daring them to try something. Not wanting to face their leader's killer, they quickly climbed over each other in a desperate attempt to flee the scene.

Animus watched them go, inwardly sighing at their cowardice. He stood up straight and glanced at Hot Rod, who was still there watching the spectacle, and tossed the gun aside.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked. "Wasn't the plan for you to get out of here?"

"Yeah," Hot Rod nodded, "but when do I ever listen to people?"

"That will cause you grief someday." Animus said. "But let's get out of here now."

"Ok,"

The two bots hurried to leave the ship, but in their haste, they didn't notice two of the bodies they left behind start to move. One crawled over to the other, achingly slow, who was groaning.

"Maelstrom, do you still function?" Arrowhead's voice rasped, his energy failing and every move causing him more pain.

"Barely, but yes," the injured leader replied weakly. "That fool can't aim even when the target is right in front of him."

"Well, then, I'll finish what he started." Arrowhead slid out his own blade, very much like his brother's, and with what was left of his draining strength, drove it into Maelstrom's back and through his spark.

The leader of the Storm-Breakers shuddered twice before his life left him. Arrowhead withdrew his blade and retracted it back into his forearm.

He would live. He felt it. And with Maelstrom now out of the way, he was now leader of the Storm-Breakers. He would find Animus and finish what he started, but only in time. For a while at least, he would wait and prepare.

Hot Rod couldn't run fast because of his injuries, so Animus had to help him along. They ran as fast as they could though, knowing the ship was bound to take off any second. As they neared the exit, the ship began to shake and they heard the engines rev. The ramp began to pull automatically in and the doors began to close.

"Great, the ship's taking off! Move faster, Hot Rod! I have a good mind to just leave you here and save myself."

Hot Rod laughed. "You won't do that."

"Don't test me."

"You've done too much now to get me off, you won't forget about me now."

Animus grumbled a few unintelligible words, but moved faster, nearly dragging Hot Rod behind him. They were at the door now, but the ship was already gaining a high altitude above the ground.

"I'm going to have to fly us out," Animus decided. "Hold on tightly," Animus jumped, and flew passed the closing doors, barely missing them as they slammed shut.

* * *

Fight scenes are not my strong point. It shows here, I know. But I must practice writing them if I am ever to get any good. Did you like?


	10. The Aftermath

Ok, guess what. This is the last chapter! Yes, Animus' story is now over. It's been fun writing, and I thank everyone who had read this and enjoyed it. I'm kinda sad to see it's finished myself. lol Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: THE AFTERMATH

Optimus finally felt his body move. He had been trying to get it to respond to his commands for what, to him, felt like eternity. He had never been in such a paralysis, and he hoped he never would again. It was almost maddening.

As he slowly sat up and pulled himself over to rest leaning against a tree, he looked around and listened to the woods around him. There were no Storm-Breakers anymore, and Animus was gone.

Animus.

_How could I not see this before? _Optimus thought to himself. _Why didn't I know he was a spy? _

Optimus lifted his hand, balled it into a fist, and then dropped it again. Slowly, his strength was coming back to him. "He just paralyzed me temporarily," he said out loud. _He was supposed to kill me, and I don't think he wouldn't know what he was doing. Did he mean to leave me alive then?_

His head snapped up at a sound somewhere deeper in the woods. He next heard movement somewhere to the north. A fairly large group was coming his way, and he was helpless, weaponless, and all alone.

_Not the best odds I would've hoped for_, he thought.

He could only hope now that whoever was coming was friend. He knew the Autobots wouldn't let him go off alone without sending a group to follow him at a distance. Maybe it was that group he heard approaching. As they came closer, he was able to hear voices. Many of them he recognized.

He smiled under his facemask and called out to his followers.

"I'm over here!"

The footsteps immediately changed to running and a number of Autobots flooded out of the trees with Ultra Magnus at the lead.

"Optimus! What happened?" Ultra Magnus asked as Ratchet immediately began to tend to his leader's wounds.

"Well, just as I thought, it was a trap." Optimus answered. "But then something happened I didn't expect. Animus showed up."

"Did he do this to ya?" asked Ironhide.

"Yes, he did." He nodded.

"Blurr told us not long after you left that Animus was a traitor. Said the bots said he was an assassin." Kup spoke up.

"Yeah, I know that now."

"How did you manage to survive?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Animus just paralyzed me. If I didn't know any better, I would say he saved my life."

"Nonsense," Ironhide said, crossing his arms.

"Do you know where he went?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I think they went that way," Optimus said pointing to the other side of the clearing.

"All right, men, let's go after them."

Not wasting anytime, Ultra Magnus led the group in the direction Optimus indicated while Ratchet and Ironhide stayed behind to help their wounded leader back to Autobot City.

Animus climbed to his feet where he had crash-landed and helped Hot Rod up to his feet.

"Are you all right, Autobot?"

"Oh, yeah, just banged up. That was some flying." He said as he ran his hand over a new dent in his helm.

"Sorry, but the doors clipped my wings on the way out."

"Do you think you'll still be able to fly?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's not that bad."

The two bots looked up at the retreating ship, laser fire coming from the ground and blasting the well-armored sides of the ship. There was no real damage though; the blasts were too small for the assassins inside to worry about.

"And that will be the Autobots coming to the rescue!" Hot Rod beamed.

"And who's left to rescue?" Animus asked. "I've already got you out, and Optimus is fine. Seems to me like they're a little late."

"Well,"

Animus shook his head and laughed quietly. "Never mind, Hot Rod. Anyway, I better be going." He turned and prepared to jump into the sky, but Hot Rod grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know, but for sure I'm not staying here."

"And why not?"

"One reason:" Animus said, "I don't think they'll accept me back with the Autobots, no matter how much I want them to."

Hot Rod heard the shouts from his fellow Autobots, as they came closer. Someone, he recognized the voice to be Kup's, said that he had seen two figures fall out of the ship.

"You mean you want to come back?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't say…well, maybe, but-"

"I'll vouch for you, Animus." Hot Rod assured. "I think you're on the way to becoming an Autobot even now. Why else would you risk your life to save me and Optimus, huh?"

"I can't just throw aside my ways that easily, Hot Rod. It will take a long, long time for me to change…if ever."

"We could help you,"

"No, but thanks for the offer."

Hot Rod nodded. "If you ever decide to join the Autobots for real though," Hot Rod smiled, "don't hesitate. I'll help you, and I'll convince the others to as well."

"Maybe someday, Hot Rod. But right now, the Autobots won't want anything to do with me."

Animus turned around and took off.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Animus."

"No problem." And he transformed and flew off.

Hot Rod turned around and followed the sound of the voices until he finally found the Autobots. When they saw him alive, there was much rejoicing on their part, and they kept asking him how he was, and even more so, where Animus was, and if he left on the space ship with the other bots.

"Well, he's gone," Hot Rod answered simply, "but he's different."

Later, after Hot Rod's repairs were complete and Optimus was back on his feet, they stood together on the battlements, overlooking the landscape. Optimus was listening to Hot Rod, who was relating his tale of his capture and of Animus' unexpected rescue.

"I believe he's really changed, Optimus." Hot Rod related, "Sure he may have some rough edges to smooth out, but I think he'll turn from the way of an assassin."

"I hope you're right, Hot Rod. I know you were right about him before." Optimus said as he looked back over Autobot City. He leaned against the side of the wall and crossed his arms.

"I have a group researching these 'Storm-Breakers' as they're called, but they haven't been able to turn up much."

"They're assassins, one in all." Hot Rod said. "I figured that out while hostage."

"I don't understand why anyone would want to live that lifestyle." Optimus shook his head, in his mind trying to make sense of it all.

"I don't either. It just seemed like a bunch of betrayal and killing all around, even within their ranks. No wonder Animus left them."

"And maybe it was because of his short stay with us that made him want to," Optimus said. "Maybe we did make a difference in his life. I would like to think so."

Hot Rod grinned. "I know we did. Just watch, he'll come back someday, and be a totally different bot."

"I told you hiring that assassin wouldn't work out. Never hire someone to do something you should do yourself."

"Quiet, Starscream! I don't want your opinion." Megatron growled at his second-in-command.

"Optimus still lives, the assassins have all fled, and we're still where we started. None of your plans ever work!"

Megatron roared and spun around, pointing the barrel of his arm cannon in Starscream's face.

"Get out of here, Starscream, before I decide to offline you."

Starscream didn't argue anymore, and showing a rare spark of intelligence, immediately left Megatron alone in his command station.

Megatron sat down in his large chair and rested his chin on his fist, already beginning to plot another way to get rid of his arch enemy and destroy every last Autobot while he was at it. The next time, he would not fail.

THE END

* * *

Well, it's been fun, but now we must leave Animus to make his own decisions for the future. I hope he makes the right ones and changes his ways, but right now, I'll have to wait and see.

I've enjoyed knowing that there are those who have enjoyed this story. I haven't personally sent thank-yous to everyone, but right here, I'll say thanks to all of you for reviewing. :)

Till next time!


End file.
